


If You Are Chilly (Here Take My Sweater)

by AlexiaRexia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Clextober, Compilation, F/F, Fluff, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, Mild Smut, No Angst, One-Shots, Pumpkins, cuteness, horror movies, mild for now anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRexia/pseuds/AlexiaRexia
Summary: Collection of fills for 2018 13 Days of Clexa prompts. I will likely not be able to fill all of them, but I'll try my best. :)FILLED PROMPTS:Chapter 1: Day 13 - PumpkinsChapter 2: Day 12 - Horror MoviesChapter 3: Day 11 - It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus





	1. PUMPKINS

**Author's Note:**

> October 19 - PUMPKINS!

 

 

“Griff, let’s  _ go _ !” 

 

Clarke chuckled at her best friend’s enthusiasm, even if she didn’t necessarily share it. After the last few months Raven had had, it was nice to see her excited about something. Even if it was a freaking pumpkin patch. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Clarke called out, jogging a bit to catch up. “What even is the point of this, anyway?” she asked when she approached Raven.

 

The other girl huffed. “It’s festive!” she said. “Fall is my favorite. Look, there’s even a pumpkin carving contest. You should totally enter and carve some masterpiece.” She pointed to the sign advertising the nightly contest. “First place is a $500 Visa gift card!”

 

Clarke studied the sign, a small smile forming on her lips. When she’d been a kid and preteen, one of her favorite October activities had been carving pumpkins with her dad. She hated that they’d stopped once she’d reached puberty because it was no longer ‘cool.’ She’d give anything to be able to experience that again. “I could be persuaded to enter,” she said, heading towards the oversized tent that held the contest. “But only if you help me gut the thing.”

 

Raven screwed up her face in disgust. “Gross,” she said. 

 

Clarke laughed and grabbed Raven’s hand. “Come on,” she said. “It’s starting. Let’s go win a contest.” 

 

On the other side of the tent, Lexa pulled a reluctant Anya behind her. “Come on, this will be fun,” she said. 

 

“Fun,” Anya repeated, looking around in disinterest. “‘Fun’ would be going to The Dropship and hanging out with our friends. Not this… spectacle of… squash.”

 

Lexa laughed. “Oh, whatever. We always go to The Dropship to hang out with our friends. This something different. Live a little.”

 

Anya eyed the pumpkin sat before them, ready to be carved. “Yeah, scooping the guts out of an oversized squash doesn’t sound like much fun to me.” 

 

Lexa picked up one of the provided knives and began cutting open the top of the pumpkin. “First prize is $500,” she pointed out. “Think of what that could do.” She lowered her voice a bit. “We could make rent  _ and _ afford more than Ramen and stale bread.” 

 

Anya perked a bit. “Five hundred?” she grabbed a knife and held it up in front of her. “Why didn’t you say that to begin with?” 

 

Unbeknownst to Lexa and Anya, another pair of friends had situated themselves in front of the carving station just to their left. Clarke glanced at their competition, noting the look of determination on the brunette’s face as she hacked at the top of the pumpkin. She overheard their conversation and had to hold back a chuckle at the way the slightly taller one with the glass-cutting cheekbones welded her knife. The burnette glared at her blonde friend and Clarke thought it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. 

 

“Yo, Clarkey,” a voice pulled her out of her stupor, a snapping hand appearing in front of her face. 

 

Clarke jumped and tore her eyes from the glaring brunette in front of her. “Huh?”

 

Raven looked towards where Clarke had been looking, then grinned. “What were you looking at?” 

 

Clarke shook her head. “Nothing, just deciding what to carve.” 

 

“Boobs,” Raven suggested. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not carving a pair of tits into a pumpkin, Rae,” she said. She picked up the large carving knife, inspected its sharpness, then stabbed th top of the pumpkin. “God, that was so satisfying.” 

 

“And a bit scary,” Raven said. “Also, you’re no fun.” 

 

Clarke shrugged, pulling the knife out and stabbing again to help create an opening in the top of the produce. “And I already know what I’m going to carve.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

“Rude."

  
  
  


“What the hell are you even doing?” Anya asked as Lexa stuck her arm inside the pumpkin and scooped out a handful of pumpkin innards and seeds. 

 

“Scooping out the guts,” Lexa replied. 

 

Anya wrinkled her nose as Lexa let the guts fall to the table with a healthy  _ SPLAT! _ “Delicious,” she said dryly. “When can we cut?” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “Once I get this all cleaned out. What should we carve?”

 

Anya shrugged. “I have no idea. I’m not artistic.”

 

Lexa snorted. “Neither am I. But how hard can this be?” She looked up and around at the various others competing in the contest. There were about ten others at varying stations around the tent. She glanced to their left at their closest competitors and caught sight of two girls about their age laughing. She could easily hear their conversation if she paid attention. When she heard the blonde tell her friend that she wasn’t going to “carve a pair of tits into a pumpkin,” she had to hold back a laugh. 

 

Maybe she should carve pair of tits into the pumpkin. She stole another glance to their left, eyes zeroing in on the way the blonde’s shirt dipped low despite the bit of chill in the air to reveal a rather glorious pair of--

 

“Lexa!” 

 

Lexa jumped, snapping her head up to look at Anya. “What?” she snapped, knowing she’d been caught. Anya’s stupid grin told her that she knew exactly what she’d been staring at. 

 

“Stop being such a useless lesbian and focus,” Anya said a bit louder than necessary. “We have $500 to win.”

 

Lexa felt her cheeks burn and she refused to look back towards the blonde in fear of having been caught. “Anya!” she hissed. She held up the large knife, a bit of pumpkin guts dangling from the tip. “Shut up and help me carve.” 

  
  
  


Clarke looked up and to her right when she heard Cheekbones accuse the brunette of being a ‘useless lesbian,’ her interest immediately perked. 

 

“Clarke!” Raven hissed, having heard the conversation as well. “Dude, that girl was totally checking you out. I wonder if her friend is into chicks, too. She’s seriously hot.” She grinned at Cheekbones and gave her a little finger wave. 

 

Cheekbones waved back. 

 

“She’s into me,” Raven said confidently. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but secretly admired her friend’s confidence when it came to dating. “Please don’t have loud sex in our apartment tonight; I have a bio test I need to study for tonight and you broke my noise canceling headphones.” 

 

Raven snorted. “I appreciate the vote of confidence,” she said. “But I’m not feeling the casual hook ups anymore.” Lately, all Raven had been doing was casual hookups. Clarke didn’t blame her, and even helped her get a few of those hookups. After Raven’s last relationship had imploded, she’d been entitled to some no-strings sex. 

 

“No?” Clarke said, surprised. 

 

Raven shook her head. “It’s gotten boring,” she said. “I’m ready to find someone to settle down with again. I miss the stability of a relationship. I know you do, too.”

 

Clarke nodded. “I suppose,” she said. “But I’m glad you’re ready to get back on the dating train.” She lowered her voice and leaned forward a bit. “You think Cheekbones over there is the one to move on with?”

 

Raven let out a laugh. “Fuck if I know,” she said. “But she’s hot, so I’m willing to give her a chance. I’m going to go ask if she wants to get some cider or something.” 

 

She turned to leave and Clarke yelled after her. “Reyes! Get back here! This was all your idea and now you’re abandoning me?” 

 

Raven ignored her except for shooting her a sly grin over her shoulder. 

 

Lexa looked on incredulously as Anya got picked up by the blonde’s friend. Then she gaped as the two walked side by side out of the tent without looking back. How the hell do some people just…  _ do _ that? She was always super awkward when it came to talking to girls. 

 

“Guess we both got ditched, huh?” 

 

Lexa blinked and looked to her left, noting the grin of amusement on her face. God, she was so pretty. “Uh, yeah, I guess we did,” she said lamely. “They aren’t coming back, are they?”

 

The blonde chuckled and shook her head. “Not a chance.” 

 

Lexa sighed. “Anya was my only real chance at winning this thing.” She set her knife down, ready to throw in the towel. 

 

The blonde seemed to ponder something for a moment, then spoke up again. “Since our partners ditched us both, maybe we should work together? If we win, we can split the prize and then they get nothing?”

 

Lexa hesitated, not sure she trusted herself not to embarrass herself with her awkwardness at some point. 

 

“I’m an art major, if that helps,” the blonde added, sensing her hesitation. “And I aced my sculpting class last semester.” 

 

Lexa laughed. “Yeah, sure, let’s win this and not share the money with those assholes.” 

 

The blonde smiled and Lexa nearly swooned. Okay, she did swoon a little bit, but she managed to keep a straight face. “I’m Clarke, by the way,” the blonde--Clarke--said, offering her hand. 

 

Lexa stepped forward and took the proffered hand, gulping when their skin made contact. “Lexa,” she squeaked out, then cleared her throat. “Sorry,” she said, voice clear this time. “I’m Lexa. And I don’t really have a creative bone in my body.”

 

Clarke really wanted to make a comment about Lexa’s body, but refrained. Barely. From what she could tell beneath Lexa’s black skinny jeans and dark green oversized Polis State hoodie, her body was amazing. Clarke had to concentrate on not staring. “This could be considered treason, however,” Clarke said casually. She noted that they were still clasping hands, neither one of them moving to pull back just yet. 

 

Lexa knit her brow in confusion. “Why is that?”

 

Clarke grinned. “Polis U. I take it you’re a student there?” 

 

Lexa nodded. “Senior business major.” She narrowed her eyes, taking in the royal blue pin on Clarke’s backpack that she’d set beneath the table. “Let me guess, Arkadia?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Junior pre-med major.” She laughed. “Think we’ll be outcast for fraternizing with the enemy?” 

 

Lexa snorted. Polis State University and Arkadia College had a long-standing rivalry that many students took incredibly seriously. “I don’t by into all that bullshit.”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Same,” she said. Then she glanced down at their still-joined hands. “Um, I’m gonna need my hand back to carve this thing.” 

 

Lexa looked surprised, then turned red. “Oh! Right.” She let go and immediately stuffed both her hands into her back pockets. “Um, what were you planning to do?” 

 

They worked on the pumpkin in relative silence for the next half hour, Clarke doing the majority of the carving while Lexa focused on cleaning up the edges. As expected, Raven and Anya never returned, though neither of them were complaining. 

 

Lexa chuckled at the finished product. “Aren’t Jack-o-lanterns supposed to be scary?” 

 

Clarke shrugged. “Too predictable,” she said, wiping her hands on a towel that had been provided. She passed it to Lexa. “Besides, Jack the Pumpkin King scared the shit out of me when I was a kid.”

 

Lexa laughed and Clarke’s stomach fluttered at the sound. Good god this girl was going to kill her. Clarke’s hand brushed hers as they waited for the judges. Their hands brushed and neither pulled back. In fact, Clarke moved closer and hooked her pinky into Lexa’s. 

 

Lexa willed the judges to hurry. 

  
  
  


_ Two hours later… _

 

“What do you think happened to our friends?” Lexa asked, voice a bit choppy from the exertion of her third orgasm. 

 

Clarke fell onto her side next to Lexa, breathing just as erratic. “Well,” she said, attempting to catch her breath. “I threatened her earlier to not have loud sex in our apartment, so my guess is that she’s with Anya at your place.” 

 

Lexa hummed in agreement. “Probably.” She shifted, rolling Clarke onto her back as she hovered over the girl. “We can worry about them later. Right now, I owe you another orgasm.”

 

Clarke grinned and laughed. “Far be it from me to stop you.” Her laugh turned into a series of moans as Lexa made her way down Clarke’s torso, head disappearing beneath the covers. 

 

Clarke made a mental note to thank Raven for dragging her to that pumpkin patch before all coherent thought left her mind when Lexa’s tongue began doing  _ incredible _ things to her. 

  
  



	2. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Clexa, Day 12 Fill - Horror Movies
> 
> Chapter Rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but cute and fluffy. Enjoy. :)

 

“This is Anya’s cousin, Lexa.”

 

Clarke gave the girl a small smile and wave, not trusting her voice in the moment. Anya’s cousin was freaking  _ gorgeous _ . 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Clarke,” Lexa said, mirroring the blonde’s smile and holding out her hand. 

 

“Likewise,” Clarke said, proud that her voice didn’t squeak while praying that her palm wasn’t sweaty. She quickly dropped Lexa’s hand at the thought. “Um, so, what’s on the agenda?” she asked Raven. 

 

“The usual,” Raven said, grabbing Anya’s hand and tugging her towards one of the oversized chairs that flanked the small couch in the basement media room of Clarke’s house. “I brought  _ Psycho _ ,  _ The Shining _ , and, of course,  _ Halloween _ .” She pulled the DVDs out of her bag as she named them. 

 

“Oh, we’re watching horror movies?” Lexa asked, sounding nervous. 

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “It’s Halloween, Lex,” she said, falling into the oversized chair and tugging her girlfriend down with her. Raven went willingly. “I know you get scared, but it’s tradition.”

 

Lexa squared her shoulders. “I don’t get scared,” she said, arms folded. “I think they’re cheesy.” 

 

Anya shrugged. “It’s still tradition. Now, sit your ass in a chair and let’s get this thing started.” 

 

Clarke excused herself to the bathroom first, not wanting to have to get up halfway through the first movie. When she returned, she placed the first movie-- _ Halloween _ \--into the DVD player and dimmed the lights. Then she encountered a conundrum. There was only one couch that Octavia and Lincoln had claimed and stretched out on, and two oversized chairs. One was occupied by Raven and Anya, and Lexa sat in the other. The chairs were plenty big enough for a couple wanting to cuddle, but she’d just met Lexa. That would be awkward. Wouldn’t it?

 

“Um, we didn’t think this through,” Clarke said, looking around. She could just sit on the floor, but it was wood and the area rug wasn’t very plush. Her ass would be numb before the first jump scare. She could grab the rolling desk chair from the office just off the media room, but that didn’t seem any more comfortable. 

 

Raven and Octavia weren’t any help. They both just shrugged and snuggled into their respective partners. Clarke felt a surge of envy as she was reminded of her seemingly perpetual state of singlehood. Twenty-one years on this planet and her longest relationship had been six months long. 

 

“We can share,” Lexa said from the second oversized chair. She scooted as far as she could to one side, leaving a space just big enough for Clarke to join. They’d be pretty close, but Clarke wasn’t exactly complaining. 

 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, wanting to be sure she was okay with it. 

 

Lexa nodded and smiled. “Yeah, it’s cool.” 

 

Clarke settled next to her, drawing her legs up and turning so she could see the television screen as the opening scene began. “Is this okay?” Clarke whispered, low enough that no one other than Lexa could hear her. “Are you comfortable?”

 

Lexa nodded and shifted slightly. The position was slightly awkward until Lexa said to hell with it and slid her arm behind Clarke. “Now I am,” she said.

 

Clarke nodded, her stomach fluttering at the position. It was a very couple-like position, Lexa basically curled up behind her as they both faced the screen. She knew Lexa was gay and single, and she was also pretty confident Raven and Anya were trying to set them up. And it may just work if Lexa’s hand casually resting on her hip had any indication. (She was fairly certain that Lexa didn’t even realize her hand was there, tracing small patterns against her denim-covered hipbone.) She relaxed into Lexa. 

 

Behind her, Lexa was having similar thoughts. She’d known from the moment Anya had oh so casually slipped mention of Clarke’s ex-girlfriend into their conversation on their way over here that this was a possible set up. That had been fully cemented when she’d started to make herself comfortable on the larger couch, assuming the two actual couples would want the cozy chairs, but Octavia made some excuse about Lincoln needing to stretch out on the couch. 

 

This was definitely a set up. 

 

But she couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed as she inhaled the scent of Clarke’s perfume. It was subtle, maybe even body lotion than perfume, but sweet and intoxicating. She had to force herself to not take a bigger sniff, fearing it would be a bit too creepy. 

 

There was one thing Anya had been right about, though. Lexa hated horror films because she was a bit of a wuss. She didn’t like the adrenaline rush of jump scares or the gruesomeness of gore. She preferred her adrenaline in the form of a runner’s high or rock climbing. 

 

She tried to pretend to be completely unaffected throughout the first movie, but she wasn’t sure she was doing a good job. Every so often during a particularly scary moment, Clarke would glance back at her, give her a reassuring smile, and touch her hand in a way that could just be comforting, but Lexa didn’t think so. 

 

She attempted to focus on the blonde in front of her rather than the blood and guts on the screen. 

 

Clarke could sense that Lexa wasn’t enjoying the movies. She could feel her breathing increase as the music became shrill. And the hand on her hip gripped a bit tighter each time, making Clarke equal parts concerned and turned on. 

 

During a particularly disturbing scene, Clarke reached down and placed her hand over Lexa’s, slotting her fingers between the girl’s for reassurance. She was pleased when Lexa didn’t pull away. Rather, she turned her hand so that their palms were pressed together, fingers interlocked. 

 

Lexa’s breathing was not rapid for an entirely different reason. She wasn’t even paying attention to anything other than Clarke’s hand in hers, her front pressed against Clarke’s back. Then, Clarke shifted with the pretense of getting comfortable. The movement caused the blonde’s ass to press into her groin and Lexa had to stifle a moan. This girl was definitely going to be the death of her. 

 

Clarke grinned as she pressed back slightly, enough so that Lexa would definitely feel, but not so much as to alert their friends. She squeezed Lexa’s hand again, glad when the girl squeezed her hand in return. 

 

All too soon, the first movie was over and they were forced to separate as everyone else stood to stretch. 

 

“I-I think I’ve had enough gore for one night,” Lexa announced as Clarke moved to switch the DVD’s for the second movie. “I, um, I think I’ll just go watch something on my phone while you guys do your marathon so I don’t mess with tradition.” She stood and fully expected Anya to protest, but she didn’t. What she did was much more wicked (and something Lexa was grateful for). 

 

“Oh, what a shame,” Anya said. “Clarke, you should set Lexa up with your laptop or something. Much better than a tiny phone screen.”

 

Clarke didn’t even hesitate. “Sure,” she said. “I’m kind of not really feeling the horror tonight either. Maybe we can agree on something else to watch?” 

 

Lexa nodded, unable to speak. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

 

Clarke handed the remote to Octavia and led Lexa out of the basement. 

 

As they climbed the stairs to the main level, and then another set to the second floor, it took all of Lexa’s willpower to not stare at Clarke’s ass. She cleared her throat as they reached the top landing. “I feel I should point out that we just gave Anya and Raven bragging rights for life.” 

 

Clarke laughed. “Oh, definitely,” she agreed as she opened a door and stepped inside. “They aren’t subtle at all.” 

 

“No,” Lexa agreed, following Clarke into the room. She gulped. This was obviously Clarke’s room. “Subtle is not their strong suit.”

 

Clarke gave her a sly grin. “Should we give them something to actually gloat about, then?” She moved closer until she stood right in front of Lexa. 

 

Lexa licked her lips. “What did you have in mind?” she asked, already moving forward. 

 

That was when Clarke kissed her. 

  
  



	3. Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but most of these are going to be between 500 and 1000 words. Just cute little snippets. :) Hope you enjoy this one. It kind of got away from me. =p
> 
>  
> 
>  

Clarke stared at her girlfriend in pure disbelief. “You… what?” she asked, stunned. “How have you never seen  _ Hocus Pocus _ ?! That’s almost sacrilegious! It’s a Halloween classic. Next you’re going to tell me you’ve never seen  _ Matilda _ .”

 

Lexa looked up at her girlfriend of just over a month with a sheepish look. 

 

Clarke stared in shock. “You’ve never seen  _ Matilda _ ?”

 

Lexa shrugged. “Clarke, you know my parents were sanctimonious assholes,” she said with a sigh. “I wasn’t allowed to read or watch the  _ Harry Potter _ books and movies because magic was ‘Lucifer’s work.’ Why would you think they let me watch movies about witches and supernatural powers?” 

 

Clarke groaned at the mention of Lexa’s parents. She hadn’t ever met them, nor did she ever want to, but she’d heard the story about how they’d disowned her when she’d come out to them when she was seventeen. That was just five years ago, and Lexa still struggled with it, but meeting Clarke had really helped her realize that she was worthy of love. 

 

“Right, religious nuts,” Clarke muttered under her breath. She sighed and shook her head. “Well, I know what we’re doing tonight, then.” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and tugged her towards the living room. 

 

“I thought we were going to Lincoln and Octavia’s to hang out?” Lexa said. “It’s rude to just not show up.”

 

Clarke pushed her girlfriend gently onto the couch. “I’ll text O. She’ll understand, trust me. As soon as she hears you’ve never seen it, she’ll demand I force you to watch it. It’s her favorite.” Clarke pulled the BluRay case off the shelf and laughed as she remembered something. “In high school, she forced me to be Sarah, that’s the blonde one with the boobs, Raven to be Mary, which she was not happy about, and O was Winifred. We won the costume contest.” 

 

Lexa leaned back and grinned. “I mean, I’m not going to complain about spending a night in with you,” she said. “Cuddled up on the couch… I love our movie nights.” She smirked, thinking of the last time they’d had a movie night, just a week prior. They were taking things slow after Clarke’s last relationship had ended badly, so they hadn’t slept together yet. But their kisses had gotten pretty heated and both their shirts had come off as the movie played in the background. 

 

Clarke grinned at Lexa over her shoulder as she placed the disc into the BluRay player. “Down, babe,” she said, settling onto the couch beside her. “You have to watch the entire thing and  _ then _ we can make out.”

 

Lexa pouted. “But I like making out with you,” she said, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Clarke’s neck. She slid her lips along the sensitive place that she knew would make the blonde moan. 

 

Clarke let out a soft moan. “Fuck, Lex, you don’t play fair.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “Do I ever?” She sucked at the spot just below Clarke’s ear. 

 

“Fuck it,” Clarke said as she moved to straddle her girlfriend’s lap. She connected their lips in a fierce kiss, already grinding her hips into Lexa’s. 

 

Lexa eagerly returned the kiss, hands gripping Clarke’s hips, the material of the blonde’s cutoff shorts not doing much to hide the heat radiating from her center that was pressed against her abdomen. 

 

As they continued to kiss, the title menu popped up and began to circulate, but neither of them cared. Clarke was too focused on Lexa’s tongue in her mouth, her hands now gripping her ass. Lexa was too focused on Clarke grinding against her and making those incredibly sexy noises. 

 

Clarke broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to look into Lexa’s eyes. Both of their breathing was ragged. “Lexa,” Clarke whispered. She brought her hand up to cup the other girl’s cheek. 

 

“Mmm?” Lexa hummed out. 

 

Clarke licked her lips, her thumb tracing softly across Lexa’s cheek. “Can we watch the movie later?” 

 

Lexa swallowed. “Sure,” she said. “What should we do in the meantime?”

 

Clarke grinned. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Then she was kissing Lexa again, threading her fingers in her hair. “Take me to the bedroom.” She made the demand with her lips still pressed against Lexa’s. 

 

Lexa pushed her back slightly. “Are you sure?” she asked, knowing that Clarke had wanted to take things slow. She didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t ready for. 

 

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s chivalry and nodded. “I’m sure. I want you.” 

 

Lexa didn’t wait any longer. She shifted beneath Clarke, wrapping her arms firmly around her waist as she hoisted herself off the couch. 

 

Clarke squealed when she felt herself being lifted up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. God, she loved how strong Lexa was. She laughed and wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, locking her heels, as she was carried towards her bedroom. 

 

Once inside, Lexa wasted no time depositing her on her unmade bed and moving on top of her, kissing her roughly. 

 

It wasn’t long until their clothing came off, one article at a time as Lexa explored her entire body at an almost torturously slow pace. But she made up for it when her mouth  _ finally _ reached the place that Clarke wanted her most. 

 

Clarke was a painting, wheezing mess by the time Lexa had mercy on her and kissed her way back up Clarke’s belly. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped out, hips still rolling form her third—or was it forth?—orgasm. 

 

Lexa chuckled as she leisurely suckled Clarke’s nipple, teasing the tip with her tongue. It had quickly become early in their relationship that Lexa had a  _ thing  _ for her breasts. She was always looking for a reason to touch them or play with her responsive nipples (with Clarke’s permission, of course). Clarke wasn’t complaining. Her breasts were incredibly sensitive and Lexa knew just how to touch her to make her feel good. Even now, post orgasm, she’d normally be way too sensitive for anyone to play with her nipples, but Lexa was careful, almost delicate in her movements, and it was more calming than anything else. 

 

“I think you killed me; at I dead? Is this Heaven?” 

 

Lexa chuckled against Clarke’s chest. “No, but making you come was pretty heavenly,” she said. 

 

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “That was terrible, Woods,” she accused. “I think my thighs cut off the oxygen to your brain for too long.”

 

“Or I’m just high on the taste of you,” Lexa shot back, cheeky grin on her lips as she looked up. 

 

Clarke groaned. “Make it stop,” she said. “Your post sex puns need work.” She pushed against Lexa’s shoulder, urging her to roll onto her back. Clarke moved to straddle her waist, her cum-drenched center pressing hotly to her abs. “Why don’t you think up some better ones while I return the favor of some of the best orgasms of my life?” 

 

They never got around to watching the movie that night. 

  
  



End file.
